A Night's Desires
by Endoh
Summary: A chance meeting. Two shinobi desiring to escape their sorrows for just one night find themselves desiring one another in the most carnal of ways... ItaSaku —NC17 Mildly DarkFic—


A chance meeting. Two shinobi desiring to escape their sorrows for just one night find themselves desiring _one another_ in the most carnal of ways... —NC17 ItaSaku Mildly DarkFic—

So, I heard the song "Get Naked (I Got a Plan)" for the first time today, and for some odd reason, it made me start writing this dirty, _dirty _story. It will have some dark elements, and will most certainly have **extended scenes of graphic/explicit sexual content**.

_Enjoy the show…_

Jukebox: "Get Naked (I Got a Plan)" by _Britney Spears_

* * *

_A Night's Desires_

Chapter One: Strangers in a Bar

The lights were dimmed perfectly. The cigarette smoke cast a miasmic, sensual mist. The alcohol flowed. The company was crude. It was a raunchy bar in an even raunchier town, and it was exactly what she needed. She chugged down another shot as she tried to forget why she came here. She had wanted to escape her sorrows for just one night, to just drown out the memories of her lost love in booze. And it was beginning to work; with every drop of burning liquid that seared its way down her throat, she began to forget everything—her sadness, her boundaries, her inhibitions, her conscience, her shyness. It all faded a little more away with every sip, with every shot. Finally, she started to relax. Finally, thoughts of _him _left her mind. Finally the words _Thank you _stopped reverberating in her head. Finally, his face began to blur away. Finally, her anger, her love, her guilt began to dissolve. _Finally_, she could breathe again.

"Another shot, please…" She gave a dainty wave of her hand to the bartender, batting her eyelashes sweetly and crooking her full lips upward.

"You can hold a hell of lot of alcohol, sweetheart," said the bartender as he slid her another crystal glass filled with liquid amber.

"Why thank you…" she murmured and glanced to her side as a man slid on to the stool to her left. "Hello, there," she purred to the handsome man, not even noticing how her voice differed from her normal tone. His long, dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and black, black eyes to match graced his pale face. His onyx eyes were surrounded by long lashes and glinted cynically in the soft light of the bar, holding such a visible, familiar pain. It forced one to look at him twice, and she did. He wore a loose black shirt and loose pants on his long, toned body. Everything about him was seemingly ominous, but so very sexy at the same time. He was interesting; he was mysterious; he was gorgeous; he reminded her of a person she wouldn't dare think of this night.

"Hello," the man spoke indifferently. "A shot, please."

"You remind me of someone I know," she said slowly, her pointer finger circling the rim of her shot glass as she leaned in his direction.

"Do I?" he said absently, downing the ocher drink and nodding towards the fat bartender who quickly slid him another.

"Yes, you do… Heh. The person you remind me of is the reason I'm here in the first place, actually. Seems as though I'll never escape him, not even in a bar in Timbuktu!" She offered him a hearty, yet bitter laugh and a tantalizing grin. "Tell me, why are you here?"

The man's lips lifted slightly in an equally bitter gesture. "I'm here to escape something I never will as well." Another drink found its way down his throat.

"I knew it."

"Hn?" He looked her way questioningly.

"Your eyes… I knew from the agony you try so hard to disguise." She smiled absently. "Our eyes are the same, yet they are so different…"

Something she said had sparked the man's interest, and he held her gaze for a few moments. He found she was right—their eyes held such a similar pain. She was a beauty. Her pink hair made her a little too exotic, and her smile made her a little too inviting. Her red shirt was a little too tight. Her khaki skirt was a little too short. Her pale legs were a little too long. Her firm breasts were a little too full. Her sweet perfume was a little too appealing. Her eyelashes were a little too long. Her barstool was a little too close to his. Her pink lips were a little too tempting. Her two emerald eyes held a little too much understanding. But somehow, she seemed so innocent. It captivated him. How could she be so innocent when her eyes possessed the same silent grieving as his? She intrigued him. Why was this delicate flower hanging around a grungy bar so far from civilization?

"Tell me your name."

"Sakura, and you?"

"Itachi."

She flashed him a blinding grin. "It's a pleasure, to meet you, Itachi," she purred his name in a way that sent a scalding jolt through his body. She inattentively sloshed a little of her drink as she spoke to him. A small blush crept up her cheeks, which the stranger found a little too sexy, and she caught a little amber pearl on the side of her glass with her thumb. She slowly lifted her finger to her mouth and sucked it off, which the man she sat so closely to could not ignore, another burst of electricity shooting through him. Not many women had this hot-blooded effect on him… She was different; she was someone he already desired…

"I assure you, Sakura," he leaned on his left elbow to face her directly as his deep, saccharine voice sounded, "the pleasure is all mine." _Though, I wouldn't mind sharing that pleasure with you…_ He tossed her a drop-dead sexy smirk. "May I buy you another drink?"

"Yes, yes you may." As she spoke, a rather stout and horribly drunk man flopped down to her right.

"Ay, g-gorgeous. W-why are y-you wasting y-your time with…with this," the man struggled to find words in his stupor. "…this _idiot_? W-why don't you come with me t-to my room at the-the inn?" he slurred and reached for her arm.

As Sakura took hold of the moron's arm in her death grip, the tall, dark-haired man to her left disappeared in a black flash, and a second later, the drunk bastard's wrist flew from her grip. She looked up to see her new acquaintance pinning the robust man against the far wall, and a picture frame joined a few paint chips on the floor from the force of the impact.

Itachi leaned in to speak his velvety voice into the terrified man's ear. "I suggest you leave and have your wrist examined immediately. I believe the lovely lady shattered it."

So she was dangerous, too? Just what else could this pink women do to surprise him…? His mind wandered into the realm of dirty, _dirty _thoughts.

"No need." He heard Sakura's succulent tone behind him. "I can fix that for you right now. I _did _break it, after all." She none too gently grabbed the man's wrists, placed her right hand underneath it and her left hand above it, and twisted the bone back into place, a sickening crack bouncing through the crowded establishment, as the rest of the bar looked on in fascination. A satisfying howl leapt from the man's lungs as he crumpled to the floor. "Excuse me," she addressed the bartender, "could you have him…_escorted_…out, please?" A few moments later, the man was thrown out on his fat ass.

Sakura felt a sizzling palm firmly on her waist as Itachi guided her back to the bar. As they reached their seats, she turned to him and leaned her body against his. "You're quite the gentleman, Itachi." Her lips grazed his ear as she stood on her toes, her jade eyes half lidded.

"I'm no gentleman, Sakura," he whispered, "I have no morals."

"If you have no morals, you wouldn't feel guilty for whatever it is that you wish to forget here, and you certainly wouldn't have helped me. …And tonight, _I'm not looking for morals_…" She gave him the most suggestive, sexual grin he had ever seen. She was a minx. He should have guessed. "Thank you for fending off that scoundrel for me." She swayed back and forth on his muscled body, unknowingly grinding on him.

Her insightful mind was such a turn on. "My pleasure…" His hand slid down her sweltering, lithe body, over the curves of her back, ass, and as much of her silken legs as he could reach, and then back up again. He set her skin aflame—he could feel it.

She let out a barely audible gasp asked in an airless voice, "Are you still interested in buying me that drink?"

He sat down and gestured to the bartender. "Now more than ever." Two fizzing glasses slid their ways. "I didn't know someone so beautiful could be so powerful. It's a volatile combination…"

"The same could be said to you. Though, I knew you were powerful when I first saw you." She took a long sip.

"I like a woman who can hold her liquor," Itachi smiled as they simultaneously finished they're drinks. Alcohol made him very easygoing. If he hadn't had so many drinks, the man who had attempted to lay a hand on Sakura would have been more seriously injured.

"Well, I come to places like these quite often, I suppose." She found her hand drifting towards the zipper of her crimson shirt, slowly dragging it downwards because the room suddenly became so damn _hot_. A small amount of red satin could be seen holding up her milky cleavage.

Itachi felt the heat as well while he watched her slow move. And then the blistering blaze began to grow hotter and move through their bodies, pooling in their stomachs. Sakura couldn't control the soft moan that left her lips as her face flushed a delicate pink. Alcohol had never made her feel this way before, but she couldn't find a reason to care—she felt a little too good. Sakura looked to Itachi, and she knew he was feeling the same thing.

"I think a little something was slipped into our drinks," Itachi said breathlessly as he examined the small amount of white silt at the bottom of his empty drink.

"I-I believe you are correct, but I'm far from complaining." Her dainty breathing increased in speed as she placed her small hand on his inner thigh, feeling his muscles tense and then relax at her featherlike touch. She knew what she wanted, and she knew it well; it was why she came to this bar. "I never thanked you properly for defending me, Itachi-kun…"

With a small amount of strain, Itachi managed to keep his honeyed voice level when he answered her, despite the lava like blood pounding through is veins directly to his cock and the dithyrambic hand stroking his thigh higher and higher, "And what do you have in mind, sweet Sakura?"

She let out a quiet gasp as the ridiculous, fervid heat flared again, sending an arousing jolt through Itachi. She spoke quickly, almost desperately, as the sensuous temperature grew hotter, "Join me in my room at the inn, and I'll gladly show you…"

To be continued…

* * *

Well, there is an invitation Itachi surely won't deny…

I thought the irony of this story was too fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it as well. Note that the storyline will probably become darker and that there is a back story to be explored at a later time! The next chapter will get a little hot (and a tiny bit dark), so be prepared. (: A little E mixed with a little booze and a lot of sex…

Next chapter: Gratitude and Gratification

**Reviews are always appreciated, so I hope you'll take the time to do so. I love feedback of any kind. (:**

_Pssst! Don't forget to check out my other stories._ (:_ I've got a few that would interest you if you like this one._


End file.
